Kidd Larson
Description Kidd Larson Kidd Larson;aka the Two Blaster Kidd-aka Carl Jusin ] Larson,Senior.Kidd Larson,Junior was known also as Johnny Larson. grizzled, weather-beaten cowboys and gunfighters, wearing less stylized, more historically appropriate outfits than their classic ones has bright blond hair and wears an all-black suit with a placard shirt, a broad-brimmed black hat. He packs two long-barreled pistols with individual overlapping gun belts. only with an orange-and-black spotted vest, a slightly narrower-brimmed hat, two pistols on a single gun belt, and a black mask covering the top half of his facefeatured a diminutive yet confident, soft-spoken fast gun constantly underestimated by bullying toughs, varmints, owlhoots, polecats, crooked saloon owners and other archetypes Fictional character biographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rawhide_Kid&action=edit&section=5 edit Johnny Clay was born in 1850 and orphaned as an infant, adopted by Ben Bart. In 1868 his "uncle" was murdered and he left the family ranch.[18] In 1869 he became a wanted man.[18] In 1870 he fought the Living Totem.[19] In 1872 he captured the costumed Grizzly with the help of the Two-Gun Kid.[20] He joined Kid Colt to defeat Iron Mask.[21] In 1873 he met the Avengers [22] In 1874 he met Doc Holliday. In 1875 he helped the Black Panther with Kid Colt and the Two-Gun Kid.[23] In 1876 Rawhide Kid, Kid Colt and Two-Gun Kid faced Red Raven, Iron Mask and the Living Totem with the help of the Avengers. In 1879 he met the Apache Kid. Subsequently he became a performer for Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show where he remained until 1885. In 1897 he took an understudy under his tutelage.[24] Kidd Larson;s Star Ship Logs is the Adventures of the Two Blaster Kidd.Two Blaster Kid (real name: Johnny Larson, originally given as Jack Bartholemew Larson) is a fictional cowboy in Maveric Comics' shared universe. the Marvel Universe. The Rawhide Kid was a heroic gunfighter of the 19th Century American West, who was unjustly wanted as an outlaw. He is one of Marvel's most prolific Western characters, rivaled only by the Two-Gun Kid and Kid Colt. Synopsis Kidd Larson,inspired by Jimmy Olson,as the freind of an alien superhuman hero,like Superman,mixing elements of Josh Randall (Steve McQueen) is a bounty hunter with a relatively soft heart. He often donates his earnings to the needy, and will help his prisoners if they have been wrongly accused.And Marvel Comics Western hero,the Rawhide Kidd.Kidd Larson the original began a as Texas Ranger , a gunslinger hunting down criminals throughout the Old West.Several of his descendants inhired the name of Kidd Larson,but in the future,are Terran Federation Rangers,hunting down outlaws in the final frontier of deep space,aboard a star ship.Kidd Larson had reddish blond hair and wore an all-black suit with a plackard shirt, a broad-brimmed black hat, and packed two long-barreled pistols with individual overlapping gun belts, while othertimes wore a similar outfit only with an orange-and-black spotted vest, a slightly narrower-brimmed hat, two pistols on a single gun belt, and a black mask or later incarnations dark macroscope visors covering the top half of his face in the Zorro style. Randall carries a shortened Winchester 1892 Model carbine, called the "Mare's Leg," in a holster patterned after "gunslinger" rigs then popular in movies and television. (This 1892 gun is anachronistic since Josh Randall is referred to in many episodes as a Confederate States of America Army veteran.) Kidd Larson;was now a freewheeling romp of energetic, almost slapstick action across cattle ranches, horse troughs, corrals, canyons and swinging chandeliers. Stringently moral, the Kid nevertheless showed a gleeful pride in his shooting and his acrobatic fight skills — never picking arguments but constantly forced to surprise lummoxes far bigger than he. VENTURES OF THE TWO BLASTER KIDD.BEST FREIND TO DOCTOR JARED SARKHON,TIME-SORCERER,FEDERATION RANGER,SPACE COWBOY-DON'T CONFUSE HIM WITH ANY MARVEL PANSY WESTERN STARS LIKE THE RAWHIDE KIDD,KIDD LARSON IS ONE TOUGH HERO,THAT LIKES THE LADIES, . UPWARD/ONWARD MAVERIC. JOSEPH GILBERT THOMPSON-PRESIDENT, PUBLISHER, EDITOR IN CHIEF/CREATIVE ART DIRECTOR. HEAD BOTTLECAP WASHER AND COMIC/SCIENCE FICTION/HEROIC FANASY IDIOT EXTRAOEDINARE. FOREVER MAVERIC-FOREVER UNORTHODOX-OUTSIDE THE BOX. BE UNORTHODOX-DON'T FOLLOW THE MINDLESS CROWD! JOIN TODAY! AND BECOME APART OF THE FEW! THE PROUD! THE MERRY MAVERIC COSMIC EXPLORERS SOCIETY! REBEL TODAY!other similar publishers, hopefully the words-up yours Maveric will never be used, E, PLUBLIOUS, MAVERIC, FACE FRONT! STAY PROUD! HANG LOOSE! STAY HARD! STAY SMART! BE COOL! LAY IT COOL! SNUFF SAID, FRED! And ED! And NED! BE UP TO SNUFF-GO BUFF PUFF! -Lee Harvey Fornbrush, the third. Company Mascot. Headwater boy Head Gopher, Assistant to the editors assistant, sisters cousins, brothers mother and all around non comic book villain/nice guy extraordinaire. MAVERIC COMICS, INC, STUDIOS. MAVERIC COMICS INC, STUDIOS NC. 6142 TORRESDALE AVENUE, PHILADELPHIA, PA, 19135-3718.USA. [CETJGT2@A... COPYRIGHTC –1979-1984-2001,ALL CHARACTERS ARE A TRADEMARK OF MAVERIC CHARACTERS, INC, C TM.ALL RIGHTS RESERVED